


Alex

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Self Insert, Suspected Cheating, but ends in fluff, feels like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: You weren’t sure what it was exactly. Maybe it was the wine you had with dinner. Maybe it was because he was away for so long (too long in your opinion). Maybe he just needed to be with you again.But whatever it was that had Spencer half naked and grinding his hips into yours, you were in too much bliss to care.





	Alex

You weren’t sure what it was exactly. Maybe it was the wine you had with dinner. Maybe it was because he was away for so long (too long in your opinion). Maybe he just needed to be with you again.

But whatever it was that had Spencer half naked and grinding his hips into yours, you were in too much bliss to care. 

Spencer trailed his lips across your jaw and then down your neck, occasionally stopping to suck or bite at your skin. His hands trailing up and down your sides before gripping your waist. 

He touch was setting your skin on fire. When he paused his descent down your neck to carefully bite your earlobe, you couldn’t help but moan. 

“Alex…” you breathed out. 

All too quickly, everything stopped. When you opened your eyes, Spencer was no longer on top of you, but sitting on the bed next to you. 

“Who’s Alex?” he asked, his voice breaking. He looked heartbroken with his watery eyes. 

You sat up, trying to process what had happened. Spencer took your silence as avoidance. 

“Are you cheating on me?” he asked, a little for fire behind his words. He swallowed back his sadness and let his anger come out.

“No!” you exclaimed, snapping out of your thoughts, “Of course not!” 

“Then who’s Alex?” he cried back, “Why would you moan his name?” 

You sighed before standing up from the bed. You walked over to the drawer set and opened your underwear drawer. 

“This is Alex.” you said as you pulled out your vibrator. It wasn’t anything big or fancy, but he got the job done. You had Alex for years, he had outlasted two boyfriends. Hopefully that wouldn’t become three.

Spencer looked down, his cheeks were crimson. This level of intimacy was new for you two. You had never show him your toys before. The fact that you were showing this one to him under these circumstances made it a lot worse.  
“When you left on the last case, some things were left unfinished.” you began to explain, “So, I used him to finish them. Then, when you didn’t come back for two weeks, I found that I needed Alex again. And again. And again. And again...” 

“I get it.” Spencer cleared his throat. 

You set Alex down before sitting on the bed next to Spencer, not close enough to touch him in case he was still angry. 

“Are we okay?” you asked quietly, breaking the silence.

Spencer let out a sigh and nodded, “Yeah. On one condition.” 

You tilted your head in confusion, “What’s that?” 

In the blink of an eye, you were on your back and Spencer was hovering over you, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“Tonight you get rid of Alex and tomorrow, we go buy you another Spencer. To avoid this situation from repeating itself. ” his whispered before crashing his lips onto yours. 

‘Well Alex, it’s been a good run.’ you thought before Spencer’s hands and mouth took that ability away again.


End file.
